


Happy Birthday Connor

by Iocane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 100 words, Gen, apparently connor's birthday is august 15, fleeting mention of suicidal habits, old school drabble baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: Hank thinks about the past, and about Connor's birthday.





	Happy Birthday Connor

The bullet glinted dully in the kitchen light. Hank didn't know when or why but at some point, he'd decided that this was the bullet that would kill him. He used the same one, every time he played Russian Roulette.

He sat back in his chair, thinking of the android in the other room, back over all their time together. Finally he stood and went to sit beside Connor.

"Not sure if birthdays are something androids do, but I know yours is today." He curled his fist around the bullet, then handed it to Connor. "I don't need this anymore."


End file.
